The Life of Moaning Myrtle
by Angel Ally
Summary: Moaning Myrtle tells of her life, right up to the day when the yellow eyes came out of a sink ...


*The Life of Moaning Myrtle - By Angel Ally*  
  
*  
  
Monday 1st September 1953  
  
Title : My First Day at Hogwarts  
  
This day was the most awaited of the year - September the first. And at ten to eleven me and my mother were a part of the crowds swarming to get abourd the Hogwarts Express that had just pulled into Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. The air was full of the sound of screeching owls, and it deafened me. My cat, Tabitha, was howling in her cage. I was worried. I knew nothing about Hogwarts then, and as I watched the students talk about lessons and frightening exams they were about to endure, I felt a shiver travel down my spine.  
  
Mother was also looking around wearily. Neither I nor her had sussed that I was to be a witch, and that my bad reputation at Stashlewaits Primary was a mere coincedence. Such as the time when that unkind girl Marth Solitare stole my glasses, and my teachers wig suddenly flew off. I got suspended for that.  
  
I was watching through the transprent wall of platform 10 as a rusted diesel train pulled in when an ear splitting whistle made me jump. The doors of the train were pulled open by older boys and girls in black robes like the ones in my trunk, which mother was dragging down towards the scarlet steam engine. I followed slowly, taking in my surroundings. A few students nudged eachother and giggled. One particular girl, with a filthy blonde mass of curls laughed practicly out loud, pointing straight at me. I blushed, feeling the tears stinging in my eyes. I hurried after Mother, who was now handing my suitcase to one of the students by the doors, who lugged it onboard and dissapeared.  
  
Mother turned to look at me, "Now Myrtle, I want you to behave. This is a very important school, so I don't want you to mess around or make a fool of yourself crying in public again," At these words she pulled a hanky out of her pocket and wiped my eyes, "Do write and tell me all about it, won't you? Promise?"  
  
"I promise Mother," I replied, watching the large clock on the ceiling display two minutes to eleven. Mother nodded and gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, which made me begin to cry again. Mother did nothing to stop me, and she moved to the end of the platform to see me off as I boarded the Hogwarts Express.I walked down between different compartments until I found an empty one three quarters of the way down the train, settling myself down on a cushy seat beside the left hand window. The platform was empty of students now. Only a few parents stood while a gaurd walked down the edge of the train, slamming doors shut with a jolt. I pulled open my window nd hung my head out, spotting mother and waved. She looked over as I called her, and I noticed that she was crying. "Don't worry mother," I shouted, as the engines began to roar and the platform became rapidly foggy as the train began to move, "I'll come back for Christmas - I promise." She smiled, and waved frantically as the train began to pick up speed, tearing out of the recently renovated Kings Cross Station and out into the countryside towards Hogwarts.  
  
Several hours later, at around half past twelve, a lady pushing a trolley covered with big boxes full of odd sweets I had never seen before came past. She asked me if I would like to buy anything. I decided I would, pulling out a small handful of the coins I had retrieved from Gringotts Bank in the wizarding shopping hotspot, Diagon Alley. It was spectacular there. I brought my wand from this man called Mr. Ollivander (Holly and Unicorn tail, 12 inches). He was a rather odd sort of man, who reminded me of Einstein with his white frizzy hair, giving the impression that he had recently been electrocuted.  
  
The lady explained to me what each sweet was and what it contained, and I eventually brought a pack of so-called Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty. Once the lady had disapeared through the sliding door into the next compartmentI tucked in. I dared to try the Bertie Botts Beans first, which was a mistake when I chewed on a bean that turned out to be something like horse manure. I demolished the frog, which I had to catch first as it went hopping under the seats and the pastie, and I studied the card, which was of Merlin, apparently the greatest wizard of them all.   
  
I was just pulling a textbook (Standard Book of Spells, Grade One) out of my bag when several faces appeared at the compartment door. And they didn't look very pleasant ...  
  
To Be Continued In Part Two ...  
  
Authors Note: What do you think? I tried very hard at this, so please review. Please? 


End file.
